comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
U.N.A.L
U.N.A.L made it's debut in Ripped Inspiration. As a form of 'Hero for Hire' to promote non-super powered humans to engage in international affairs. The main objective of U.N.A.L is to build a strong formation of equality on Earth. Either be stabilizing a major inter-species gap and or building concrete nations that can sustain the influx of species. Construction After the fall of the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc nations in 2031. All former socialist states were becoming conflicted in a series of Civil Wars, which established a net of issues between those who are Human, super-human, Alien, Anthro, and most commonly the mutants. During the beginning of the Somalian Civil War, it was clear that the main victims of the first few months of the war was that of Anthros. Meanwhile in Romania, the Mutant population was beginning to become a target of ridicule and hatred. Sparking a social divide between the state and the people. As Mutants had been in office since 2020. With tensions rising on an international scale. One crisis in particular happened in the Georgian Civil War which ended in the annihilation of the Super-Human population with those of Anthros committing the massive genocide. As new regimes grew one of the newer born nations, established in 2030. Known as the Soloman Socialist Republic declared that the U.N needs to aim at the other species' for help and unity. While it was short lived, U.N.A.L was formed with a total of 20 Nations committed to the call to Earth, ending a long series of conflicts behind it. Nations involved The following is of the main members of U.N.A.L who have contributed the most in the efforts of establishing a world where all species can live under one banter. The Military forces mostly are led by that of Hussia. Who's first military engagement was in the Bosnian War shortly after the U.N failure to defend Somalia had became known. While the effort in Bosnia was a radical failure in terms of saving human lives. The combined military forces of multiple species' proved that the might of U.N.A.L can be recognized. Operations involving U.N.A.L Short time after the Grave road bombing, introduced in Ripped Inspiration. This would stir debates on the success rate of the 'Heroes for Hire' process as it would begin to alienate the social classes of 1st world nations, as 3rd world nations had problems with the success of U.N.A.L with the few such as Angola and Laos finding some form of success in the effective end of this. * Heroes for Hire Introduced to provide a form of welfare as well as to support non-super humans and only human superheroes. The Heroes for hire process was highly corrupt from the start as it would eventually alienate those who are of a background of multiple species. * Mercanaries of Peace While significanty more debated was the use of mercenaries for U.N.A.L's operations for "over the boarder" peace pans. One of which involved the secret hire of Colorless Vision for a series of anti-terrorist missions located in Saudi Arabia being funded by Anti-Human organizations. Known figures of U.N.A.L List of known figures who are in support or an official defending the stance of U.N.A.L. * Suicide Net - Hero for Hire * Gas Mask Defender - Hero for Hire * G.E.A.R - U.N.A.L Peace Keeper Series' that involve U.N.A.L * Ripped Inspiration * Girls N'Guns * Young Vigilante 2 Category:Age of vast depression Category:Politics